Race
by 5asha
Summary: A short one-shot about Mello's last birthday.


Author Note:

It's Mello's birthday today so I thought I'll write a short one-shot as a dedication.

**Race**

In Wammy House everyone had the same birthday. It was set in place to ensure that an orphan's identity stays hidden. So, when Hal handed Mello a gift and said happy birthday to him, he was actually surprised.

Mello blinked, and took the box. "How did you know? How did you find me, anyway?"

Hal gave him a plain look that Mello instantly translated to: _"Near, you dimwit!" _

Mello could feel his heart pound, and his skin begin to itch, and more than ever he wanted to tear into a chocolate bar. Fucking Near. How the hell did he found out where he was hiding? How the fucking hell did he found out about his birthday? But…Near has Mello's real name, so it shouldn't be surprising at all. Still pissed the hell out of Mello, anyway.

Mello opened Hal's gift, not really surprised to see chocolate as its contents. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Hold on a sec, I gotta get one more present out of the car." She headed out, and Mello tore into his new chocolate with great enthusiasm. Hal really out did herself; she doesn't make enough money (Near, the fucking penny-pincher) to go buying such expensive chocolate. Mello felt guilty for even accepting it, since it's obvious that Hal has a crush on him and he didn't give a damn about her romantically.

Hal came back, carrying a much larger, but skinny box. She didn't hand it to Mello. Instead, she stared at him, biting her lip. Finally, she said, "This one is actually from Near."

The response was instant. "I don't want it."

Hal sighed, and set the box down on a vacant chair. She walked over to Mello and said happy birthday again, kissing him briefly on the cheek. She smiled sadly at him. "Keep in touch."

Mello didn't move or say anything to Hal, and he remained sitting on his chair like a sulking child until a good ten minutes passed since he heard Hal's car drive away from his hideout.

The Near's present sat across from him, and Mello could feel the ominous energy seeping from the gift, and it was suffocating him. It was all in his head, of course, he knew that, but the feeling was still in the air. Stagnate but so fucking powerful.

_Why did he give me a gift?_

_What is it?_

_What is trying to prove?_

_Is this a way of him showing how he's __**better**__ than me?_

The last thought made Mello's features tighten up, darkening into the familiar clenches of hate, and he threw his chocolate into the other side of the room in a complete frenzy of anger. He let out a scream, and kicked at a chair _(oh, but not the chair that held the damn gift, oh no)._ He stood still a bit, embarrassed at his tantrum, and when his heart calmed and his breath went back to normal, Mello was able to glance at the offensive gift.

He opened it and was surprised to see a leather jacket folded neatly in the box. There was also a much smaller box inside and a card. Mello opened the card and read:

"_The jacket is your Christmas gift. The motorcycle is your birthday gift. You can pick it up outside the Aoi Inn._

_See you at the finish line."_

Mello gaped. _Motorcycle?_ He opened the smaller gift and found a key.

Should he go?

It could be a trap.

--

Four hours later, Mello found himself in front of Aoi Inn, and lo behold, the bike, as promised, glinted seductively in front of the hotel. Mello looked up at the hotel, and instantly saw Near standing in front of a window.

_How long did Near stand there waiting for Mello to show up?_

They stared at each other, neither of them moving. Then, both of them acted out their compulsives in sync with each other; Near twirling his hair, Mello snapping into his chocolate.

Mello broke the eye contact and got on the bike. He started it, and before he went to speed off, he looked into the window that Near was standing in.

Except it was vacant.

Frowning, Mello searched his surroundings to see if Near was hiding somewhere else. He found nothing, so giving one last look at the window Near was at a moment ago, he speed off.

--

The day before Yellowbox, Near was surprised to see mail sent to his hideout.

"It's from Mello…" Hal said, her heels the only sound heard as she walked over to Near sitting on the floor, surrounded by creepy Lego people that represented everyone involved in the Kira case. "He must've sent it before his death."

"Hmmm," Near reached out for the envelope and stared at it. He opened it. It was the picture that Near returned to Mello. Near stared at the young, smiling Mello, before turning the picture over. Underneath Near's words _(Dear Mello)_ was Mello's sloppy handwriting:

"_I pass the baton to you. Finish the race hard!"_

**_Fin_**


End file.
